Tsukikos adventure
by Feenixcat
Summary: Tsukiko, a beautiful werewolf girl in just another day in The World.


"Ah Kawaii!" A tingling in her hands told Tsukiko that she had found a rare item. And it was so amazingly cute she just had to have it. It was a statue of a gold winged rabbit.  
The stall holder looked especially pleased. The possibility of a sale perked him right up and he said to the beautiful wolf girl "Hello miss, do you like what you see"  
"Its so KAWAII!" Holding the item up to her cheek she held it tight, a huge grin on her face. She delved into her waist pouch and pulled out a few coins. The grin disappeared as quickly as it had formed. She didnt have enough money to pay for the wonderous item. "I dont have enough money" She said as she put the item back on the table. A weight of sadness came over her and she walked away.  
"Oh miss wouldnt you like this?" The stall holder exclaimed as her saw the girl walking away. He didnt get an answer.

Walking by the river Tsukiko, the sun shining down, making her feel warm, Tsukiko thinking about the golden rabbit. Its beautiful silvery wings and its cute golden button nose. She sighed and walked over the bridge. She stopped halfway and leant over the side of the bridge. She stared at the water for some time, watching the ripples and the people in the boats passing by. Suddenly she realised, she had heard about a special event just that morning, the golden rabbit had distracted her and made her forget.

She headed over to the gate and entered the special event grounds. It was a cemetary. Apparently all she had to do was find the ghost and defeat it to claim the gold prize as well as the special prize for completing the event. She walked cautiously around the gravestones. looking for any sign of movement. It was dark and there was mist covering the floor. Old leafless trees were everywhere she looked. "So spooky" She said to herself in an effort to calm herself. Whenever she got a little anxious she always talked to herself to calm her nerves. It was just like having another person there.  
"Yo!" The shout startled her. She turned in the direction to see where the shout had come from. Before her she saw a boy learning against one of the trees, the wolf ears showed that he was a werewolf just like her. He carried a long pole over his shoulder. His stance showed that he was confident and he proved it by saying "Hello beautiful." Which made her blush a little. "Would you like to join me in the event?" he asked with a huge grin on his face. His silvery hair tied back, even still, his hair still covered most of his face. he stepped towards her, flicking his head to the side to removing the annoying pieces of hair. "Come lets dance!" He laughed. He threw the pole on the ground and grabbed her by the hands, swinging her around and around. Starting to feel a little giddy she shouted "STOP!". They stopped but her head was still spinning. Kneeling down she tried to stop her brain from spinning.

All of a sudden she felt something in front of her. The boy was standing with the end of his pole aiming right at her. "Come lets fight!" he said giggling. He turned transparent which made he jump. "You..You are the ghost!" Jumping up, quite annoyed at being tricked by this evil ghost, her claws held in front of her. She jumped forward swinging her right foot tyowards his face. Her foot went right through him. "Damn!Ok spirit well how about this". She felt around in her pouch and pulled out some holy water, she pulled the stopper of and drenched herself in the liquid. The ghost stopped grinning and dropped the pole, favouring his natural weapons, his hands and feet.

She ran forward and tumbled to the left coming up on his right side with a high kick. The kick connected, sending him flying up. he landed on a heap and she was right on top of him again. Punching him in the face with right and left hooks. He managed to push her off and kicked her feet from under her. He jumped on top of her and held her hands down. But the holy water caused him to jump off her screaming. This precious time enabled her to leap up and throw another bottle of holy water right at time. He let out a piercing screech and then POOF! Before her sat a chest. A little tired from the fighting Tsukiko walked up to the chest, sat on the ground and opened it. Inside was a fair amount of gold and what appeared to be a halloween costume. She picked it up to look at it. A grin on her face now. She had another rare item and enough money to buy the winged rabbit. She was so happy, until she realised the costume was a black cat costume. Sighing she stood up and headed back through the gate. Where she purchased her beloved golden rabbit. Just another day of adventuring... 


End file.
